<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galifrey Falls, No More by KilgarraghForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357691">Galifrey Falls, No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever'>KilgarraghForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Time Tot OC, Time Tots | Babies (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor looked around. No, it couldn't be. He was the last one. How could there be another after what the other one... What he'd done? OH HIATUS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader, before you start, you'll ask, why are you writing all this down, Doctor? Because, Reader, I can't tell it any other way. Keep reading to find out why.</p><p>"You-" I held up a hand to silence her. I hadn't felt like that in... No, it couldn't be. 'It must be the regenerative energy messing with my head,' I thought.</p><p>"Hello?" A voice called from behind a bush. "Can you hear me?" A young girl edged out from behind the bush. She looked to be around 12-13 years old. I felt a mind unlike any other I'd felt since... <em>that </em>brush against mine. Then the mind attempted to grip mine by the ear, so to speak. Because minds don't actually have ears, they have... I'm getting off track. The girl cried out and promptly fell to the floor in a dead faint. I winced as I heard the muffled thump as she hit the ground.</p><p>"Doctor... What's going on? Are you okay?" Amy asked in her Scottish accent.</p><p>"I'm perfectly okay, thank you, Amelia. But," I answered, moving towards the girl, "She's not. Come on, help me move her to the TARDIS. I need to run a scan on that Time... That <em>girl </em>and see what she's doing running around 21st century London. With no parents." I added, seeing the look of confusion on Amy's face. She continued to stare at me, but Amy did as I asked. She hoisted the girl's legs up, and I gently lifted her up by the shoulders. 'I must find out this girl's name,' I thought to myself. 'After all, we can't keep calling a Time Tot <em>girl</em>.' Together, we carried her into the TARDIS. She made a happy little humming noise as we entered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>I was confused. How had she survived the explosion? Did she think she was human? That would be a problem. If she was raised as a human, then she'd have been given much more freedom than on Galifrey. I felt something stir in the back of my mind. Ah, the bond she'd initiated. She was awake.</p>
    <p>"Where am I?" was the first question out of her. And it was in English, too. Interesting. I could barely keep my excitement under wraps. Another Time Lord! I forced myself to remain calm.</p>
    <p>"You're in the TARDIS. And to answer you're querying more specifically, in the TARDIS's med-bay," I answered in a rush. But can you blame me?</p>
    <p>"I'm in a what now? Sorry, just run that by me again," she said. That threw me. How long was it since she'd come to Earth? I decided to see if she'd recognise my (our) mother tongue.</p>
    <p>"A TARDIS," I said in Gallifreyan. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. What's your name, little one?" She looked at me strangely.</p>
    <p>"It's Jas," she answered after a while. In Gallifreyan. "Jas Smith." Ah, the old J. Smith. Nice one.</p>
    <p>"What are you, Jas?" I asked seriously. She looked dumbfounded.</p>
    <p>"I'm human," she said, without a hint of a lie. I almost believed her. <em>Almost.</em></p>
    <p>"No, you're not. You're a Time Lord. And, if you were human, how can you know Gallifreyan?" I asked. This was strange. Maybe she was speaking it unconsciously.</p>
    <p>"I don't!" Jas looked panicked. "This is English! I'm speaking English!" Her brain must've filled Gallifreyan into the English folder. <em><strong>Sure, I can write in Gallifreyan, but I can't speak it! The two people that know it in this entire universe haven't taught me how. </strong></em>So she can <em>write</em> in Gallifreyan? Very interesting.</p>
    <p>"Really?" I raised an eyebrow and switched to English. "Amelia, can you come in here a second?" I yelled. Amy came in a few seconds later, puffing.</p>
    <p>"Don't call me Amelia, Doctor, it's Amy. What is it?" I turned back to Jas, and poke in Gallifreyan again.</p>
    <p>"So, Jas, if this is English, how come Amy can't understand a word we're saying?" I asked.</p>
    <p>"She can understand it," Jas said uncertainly. I switched back to English.</p>
    <p>"Amy, did you understand a word of that?"</p>
    <p>"No. Doctor, I thought you said the TARDIS had a built-in translation matrix or something?" Amy said.</p>
    <p>"It does, well done, Amy. But the TARDIS assumes that if you have a TARDIS, you know you're mother tongue."I praised her.</p>
    <p>"I am not this Time Lord creature you keep harping on about!" Jas howled in English. She must've switched instinctively.</p>
    <p>"Okay. then. Tell me this. If you're not a Time Lord, then how can I hear your two hearts beating as we speak?" I challenged. Jas looked baffled.</p>
    <p>"I don't know. I've been to the doctor's loads before, and no-one's ever gone, 'Oh. my Lord! You're a medical miracle. You've got two hearts and regenerative cells." She joked. Hold it! She mentioned the regeneration! I didn't mention the regenerative cells!</p>
    <p>"If you're not a Time Lord..." Jas interrupted me with an indignant, "I'm not!" "Please let me finish. If you're not a Time Lord, then how do you know about the regeneration?" I asked in triumph. <em><strong>Bugger. </strong></em>I gave a disproving glare.</p>
    <p>"What?" Jas asked. I started. I hadn't meant to reveal the bond to her so soon!</p>
    <p>"Nothing! Don't try to turn the tables onto me, young lady! Tell me how you know about the cells?" I quickly said.</p>
    <p>"I dunno, Doctor. Lucky guess?" she answered, looking hopeful. <em>'She's hiding something,'</em> I thought. I let it go, for now.</p>
    <p>"You must be tired, Jas," I stated. She began to protest, but I cut her off. "You've recently fainted, then had a traumatic experience. Sleep," I said. She was out before her head hit the pillow.</p>
    <p>I left the med-bay to the console room, to find Amy waiting for me.</p>
    <p>"So," she said.</p>
    <p>"So," I repeated.</p>
    <p>"Please don't repeat everything I say, Doctor."</p>
    <p>"Alright, Amy, you win!" I threw my hands up in mock defeat.</p>
    <p>"Alright, Amy, you win!" Amy smirked. I had an idea.</p>
    <p>"The fourth galaxy of the Ckordian system is run by Ni-Jab-Dibble, who is 1009. It has 36 different species, including Tennesseans, Dominanteis, and Hickey-Dons," I quoted.</p>
    <p>"The fourth galaxy of the Kor-die-an system is run by knee - Alright, Doctor, you win. How's Jas?" Amy gave in to my mastery.</p>
    <p>"Jas is perfectly fine. I'm going to scan her in the morning. That reminds me. You've had a long day. Get some rest. Tell you what, I'll take you on an adventure in the morning."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p>I sensed Jas was awake several hours later. Totally rested. Another sign she was a Time Tot, as we didn't need as much sleep as humans. Honestly, they're like cats. That brings back memories. Anyway, I entered the med-bay with a "Good morning!", and sat down on the chair I'd pulled up next to Jas's bed.</p>
    <p>"Morning, Doctor. So, question time, am I right?" Jas asked. 'Straight into it,' I noted. <strong>I've read too many fics like this <em>not</em> to know that he's going to ask questions. </strong>'What are <em>fics</em>? And why am I in them?' I left that question until later.</p>
    <p>"Yes, questions," I replied carefully. "First off, how did you get into Pond's back garden?" I asked her. I assumed she'd say she'd heard a noise (aka the TARDIS), and come to investigate. But, nope.</p>
    <p>"Well," Jas said. <strong>How do I put this? </strong>she wondered. "A few nights ago, on... the 3rd, I think? I'd been up half the night watching Do... Watching<em> stuff </em>on my laptop, in my <em>human </em>home, in Dorset, England, Earth, the Solar System. I went searching for my charger, and there was this weird crack in my wall, that hadn't been there before I went to bed. So I poked it with a stick first, then with my finger... And nothing happened. So, I went back to bed. And then I woke up outside Pond's house, and I decided to stake out and see what would happen." She explained. I'll admit, I was confused.</p>
    <p>"So, how would one end up in London when they are supposed to be in Dorset?" I asked. 'How does one end up in Dorset when they are supposed to be on Galifrey?' I privately thought</p>
    <p>"I don't know, Doctor. But I do know that I've never even been to Galifrey? I'm fairly certain that I'd remember if I'd ever been to a planet with red grass, right?" Jas answered. 'How did she know about the grass?' I thought.</p>
    <p>"Yeees, you would. But, the questions are good. Now, moving on! Are you ready to find out what you actually are?" I said, disregarding her <em>red grass</em> comment. For now. I felt nervousness and a little excitement radiate from her. I understood as I was feeling the same things. This would be the moment that I found out if I really was the <em>last </em>of the Time Lords.</p>
    <p>I lead Jas over to the scanner device that I used on the rare occasion someone was unsure of their species. Actually, I just got bored one afternoon and decided to build a species scanner. But never mind that. So, where was I? Ah, right. I had Jas stand with her arms out to the side as Earth airport security do. I didn't need her to do this, but the scanner worked better that way. I lifted the scanning part and waved it around her.</p>
    <p>"So, at the moment the machine is logging all of your genetic information, and processing your personal file," I explained, gesturing at the screen. "Here is where the information collected will appear. It should be done..." The machine wired a bit, finally displaying some text. Unfortunately for Jas, it was in German. I hit the machine on the side, and it reappeared, this time in English. It read as follows:</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Name: Unknown</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Status: Healthy, minor bruising to the upper body</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Species: Unknown</strong>
    </p>
    <p>"Doctor," said Jas, sounding genuinely frightened, "Why doesn't it know my name?"</p>
    <p>"Or your species?" I asked, more to the scanner than Jas. "I don't know, Jas. Maybe it's just a minor glitch?" But it sounded more like a question than a statement.</p>
    <p>"I don't know, Doctor," Amy's voice sounded from the doorway. "Isn't that the machine you made that afternoon you were moaning that there was nothing to do?"</p>
    <p>Jas tried and failed to stifle the snort, which was quickly turned into a sneeze. I was not fooled, and evidently, neither was Amy. Amy giggled from the doorway.</p>
    <p>"Yes," I admitted, "It is. But that doesn't mean it doesn't work!" I added quickly.</p>
    <p>"Obviously," Amy said patronizingly. "Doctor, why don't you take her somewhere <em>qualified </em>to find out?"</p>
    <p>Just then, the console room's phone rang. Amy left with a quick, "I'll get it!"</p>
    <p>"Who is it?" I asked.</p>
    <p>"The Prime Minister," she replied.</p>
    <p>"Which one?"</p>
    <p>"The British one,"</p>
    <p>"Which British one?"</p>
    <p>"My God," Amy breathed, "It's Winston Churchill!"</p>
    <p>The Doctor dashed into the console room.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>